oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Enoch the Last Will
For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one. ~Khalil Gibran~ History Her Final Plan She knew her death was inevitable, after all, she was The Spiral of Fate, prophecy was her domain. She had seen it hundreds of times, but was not afraid, only prepared. Of all her followers, no man seemed fit for the duty (or woman for that matter), so she sought a different path, Norgerber. Her plan was simple, bear a mortal child, and bid The Gray Master to hide her greatest secret. Not wanting a child who would betray her, Pharasma herself crafted his soul weaving it together from shards of great heroes, and villains alike. When she was done, she bore a child and imbued it with the soul she made for him before giving him away to be hidden. For over two hundred years it has been this way, her child, whom she named Enoch, lost to the world, living amongst thieves and assassins. In her wisdom, she saw it fit to for the child to be left three items. The first, a Sai who’s strikes rewarded those with the patience to master it. Secondly, a book filled with codes and laws for how he should behave, and finally an amulet, as a reminder of who he was. ' ' Childhood Enoch was many things, but wisdom both laid his path and followed in his steps. He was quiet as a child, often preferring to write things down, instead of speaking. In fact, in many ways, he chose to exceptional blandness. His tastes in food were simple foods with water, his clothing was a single brown cloth wrapping his body and tied with a rope. One thing he enjoyed doing was crafting. Many of his personal effects were handmade, and well at that. Of course, between his ability to craft, and his wisdom (and slightly prophetic tendencies) he quickly became a trusted advisor to a small guide known as the Chronog. Here he stayed. Never leaving, always waiting. He knew what he was to do, but did not know when. In his time acting as an advisor, he met many wonderful people, learning about the world and keeping up with the times. Not that it interested him too greatly, as over the years he began to predict the patterns he saw. To him, people were as easy as math was to a wizard. Even the spirits he saw (as many would seek him out in search of his mother) failed to surprise him. And this is how he lived, the same cycle of friendship and boredom. Growing Old Soon he became lost to both himself and the world. Seeds of doubt began to spread, after all, the being responsible for bringing him here, was also the same being known for betrayal and lies. At first, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, but soon they were as irresistible as death itself, forcing their way into every waking moment. ‘Fraud’ ‘Fake’ ‘Liar’, soon began to circulate among the branches. The golden child, who had so much promise, could not lift a dagger to fight. He began losing those friends, the faith they had placed in him as lost as he was to himself. So he left, to explore the world he had spent so many years hearing about, never to look back. It did not take long for him to discover the things he had not heard of. The cruelty of strangers, the rage of drunkards, the greed of nobles, all of these things he hated, and his distrust for others only grew. It was not until one fateful day, when he met his soon to be mentor, that he experienced kindness from a stranger. A blue skinned man like himself, a bond grew between them like nothing he had in his past. Without a word, the man took him in and taught him the ways of patience and peace. He showed him the value of working with his hands and the power of truth. Together they fasted, and meditated, mastering their spiritual forms as much as their physical ones. However, just as all things must pass, so did his mentor. Enoch had grown used to losing people, being practically immortal, he had seen many people in his old life come and go, but this felt different. If he had a father, this is what it would have felt like to lose him. In fact, it was not for many years until he learned this man was his father, and only because vows made with his mother, was he unable to reveal this. ' ' Discovering his Magic An old man now, Enoch never strayed from the ways that his father taught him. Cleanliness, Fasting, Peace, Silence, and Truth were the five tenants he followed, and truly they brought him enlightenment. Never once did he call out to his mother, and never once did she speak with him. Most days he did not think about whether or not the stories he was told as a child were true, he simply continued with his routine, even going out of his way to ignore the ‘spirits’ (which many people had told him were figments). That was until he felt it, something felt different inside of him, like the flowing of water in a dry river, or the lighting of a bonfire, something in his body began to change. Those same spirits he had ignored began flooding his vision, fuller, brighter, and much more real. In his soul, the one that had been forged by Pharasma herself, he felt it. The End. ' ' A Spirits Beckoning The next few days were eventful. Spirits from all over gathered both in mourning and warning, his time had come, to continue his mothers will and ensure balance was truly kept. Together they flowed through him, unlocking the power his mother had hidden deep in his soul. Now with both his body and soul unlocked, he ventured out into the world, to fulfill his purpose and ensure balance was. Appearance Enoch is towering, has ghostly blue skin, and six fingers on either hand. He wears a red jacket covered in metallic trinkets, carved with the names of the spirits that have sought him out. He is thin, with gaunt cheekbones, and sunken eyes. Personality Enoch reflects many of the traits of his mother, however, because of his fathers' training, he internalized the power of law and truth and that reflects. As he was ostracized because of his skin, he finds it difficult to become close with people and would prefer to remain distant. Friends Enoch has many friends, however, none of note. Enemies Like his mother, Enoch dislikes those who embrace undeath. Aspirations Enoch does not have any goals, only wishes to keep the world in balance. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character